Ton silence ne sert à rien, Soul
by Lorelei Of Darkness
Summary: Soul décide d'avouer ses sentiment à Kid.


Bonjour (ou bonsoir)

Pairing: Soul X Kid (Yaoi, don't like, don't read)

* * *

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils étaient là, mais rien ne brisait le silence. Soul ne pouvait pas relever les yeux. Depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard du jeune shinigami était devenu trop fort pour qu'il le cache plus longtemps. Alors il avait profité d'un moment calme pour demander à Kid de l'accompagner. Bien sur, l'autre ne se doutait de rien, mais son regard interrogateur pesait lourd sur les épaules de Soul. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dire de simples mots? Ces mots que son coeur refusait jusque là, maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin les dire, ceux-ci refusaient pertinemment de sortir. Kid, de son côté, ne comprenait rien. Il y a à peine quelques minutes, Soul lui demandait de le suivre dans un endroit plus tranquille, et là, ce qu'il voyait ne ressemblait même plus à Soul. Ne supportant pas cette situation, il décida de poser quelques questions.

_" Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as? "_

_" Je... "_

_" Je n'appelle pas ça une réponse. "_

Kid soupira et croisa les bras, espérant obtenir un quelconque indice sur ce que pensait Soul. Et évidemment, aucune réponse ne vint. Il se contenta donc de donner une pitch nette à l'albinos. Celui-ci sortit de sa rêverie temporaire et fixa Kid de ses yeux rouges. Rien. Les yeux de Soul étaient brumeux et confus. Ceux de Kid remplis de questions qui méritent des réponses claires, net et précises. Soul, silencieux comme la mort, s'insultait mentalement de ne pas pouvoir avouer ses sentiments.

La vérité, c'est qu'il avait peur.

Peur que cette révélation ne détruise leur amitié si ce n'était pas partagé. Peur d'être rejeté par la seule personne qu'il n'ai jamais aimé. Et si cela arrivait, Soul ne se le permettrais pas. Non, il préférait affronter des nuées d'âmes ayant quittées le droit chemin, des hordes de sorcières, ou même le Kishin, plutôt que de perdre un ami comme Kid. Ce dernier, fidèle à lui-même, remettait correctement la tête de mort au niveau de son cou, voulant la calée symétriquement par rapport à lui. Soul prit ce temps comme un repos pour se préparer à la réaction du jeune dieu. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que pensait Kid temps qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, mais le lui dire pouvait tout bonnement signifier la fin de leur amitié. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Kid, venant de trouver l'axe parfait pour sa broche, réorienta son regard sur Soul. Celui-ci prenait de grandes inspirations pour éloigner ses mauvaises pensées de son esprit. Kid tiqua, il en avait marre d'attendre.

_" Ton silence ne sert à rien, Soul... A part peut-être à m'énerver passablement. "_

_" Je t'aime, Kid. "_

N'étant pas préparé pour un tel aveux, Kid ne comprit pas sur le coup. L'information du monter dans son cerveau, et être décryptée mots par mots. Quand il réalisa enfin se ce Soul venait de lui dire, il lâcha un hoquet de surprise et ses joues devinrent rouge cramoisies. Il détourna les yeux, pour ne pas croiser ceux de l'arme démoniaque. Soul ne s'attendait pas vraiment à _ce_ genre de réaction, plus à une réponse sèche ou à un détournement de talons. Mais pas à ça. L'arme rit doucement et plaça sa main sur la joue pourpre de Kid. Le jeune dieu le regarda, mais, encore sous le choc, ne dit rien. Soul approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Kid.

_" Parfois, le silence est un meilleur moyen de communication que la parole. "_

_" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? "_

Kid ne reçut pas de réponse. Soul venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Le shinigami ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il fondit tout de même dans le baiser. Soul demanda l'accès à Kid, qui entrouvrit les lèvres. L'albinos ne se fit pas prier. Sa langue rencontra sa jumelle dans un ballé endiablé. Ils se séparèrent tout de même, l'air leur manquant. Soul observa Kid, qui analysait la situation.

_" Soul... "_

_" Oui? "_

_" Je crois que... je t'aime aussi... "_

_" Et j'en suis ravi. "_

Soul prit la main de Kid, les ramenant avec les autres. En fait, il n'avait jamais envisagé que Kid accepte. Alors cette simple phrase le comblait de bonheur. Kid était à lui, pour l'éternité.


End file.
